Mother Symphony
Mother Symphony (マザーシンフォニー) is a song in the anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. This song is granted to the Mermaid Princesses by Aqua Regina. Japanese Lyrics Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki wo masu Subete no inochi yo Kokoro no RUUTSU wo mezase! Arasoi no wa wo tachikiru tame ni Kidzutsuki yabureta negai wo hikitsuide Ai wo nikumu mono yo... Umi wo kegasu mono yo... Kidzuite Onaji "ai" kara umareta no Tamashii no PURAIDO wo Fight Up! Kakagete Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta Kanashimi wo suikonda sono kokoro ni Sasageru komoriuta Hahanaru ai no SHINFONII SUKOORU ga ima nagisa wo hashiri Nemureru ibuki ni Saisei no ame wo furasu Itsukushimu te ni mamorarenagara Ikinuku chikara wa minagiru mono dakara Kokoro tozasu mono yo... Tomo wo nikumu mono yo... Itsuka wa onaji umi he to kaeru tame Mezameteku PURAIDO wo Feel Up! Shinjite Kokoro no kizuato wo hakidashite ai ni modore! Shinjitsu wo suikonda sono kokoro wa Nanatsu no oto to naru Hahanaru kaze no SHINFONII Midori no kaze to aoi mizu no oto Itsumademo mamoritai kara Tamashii no PURAIDO wo Fight Up! Kakagete Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta Kanashimi wo suikonda sono kokoro ni Sasageru komoriuta Hahanaru ai no SHINFONII English Lyrics The glow of the falling stars is now beginning to grow. All lives Aim down the route of your heart. In order to sever the wheel of strife then take control over your injured, worn out wishes. Those who hate love... Those who defile the sea... Realize... that you were born from that same "love". Let everyone know you're fighting with your soul's pride! From the musical pitch of miracles, a new song will be born. Offer your heart that's sucked up sadness, a gentle lullaby. That's a symphony with a mother"s love. A squall is now running down the water's edge with a sleeping breath that pours rain of regeneration upon us all. While you're able to protect the hands you love so much, The power to live on swells up. Those who shut away hearts... Those who hate friends... Since one day, We'll all be returning to the same sea, why not? Wake up and feel your pride! Believe in it! Spit out the scars of your heart, and return to love! The heart of yours that's sucked up truth - make it become one with the seven-pitched melody. That's a symphony with the feeling of a mother's breeze. Listen to it, because I want to protect the sounds of the green wind and the blue water forever. Let everyone know you're fighting with your soul's pride! From the musical pitch of miracles, a new song will be born. Offer your heart that's sucked up sadness, a gentle lullaby. That's a symphony with a mother's love. Taiwanese Mandarin Lyrics 看流星滿天 飛舞 閃閃的散發光芒 全部生命 慢慢甦醒 找尋那 內心深處 美麗園地 為世界和平 努力 排解所有的分爭 受傷的心 那破碎的 小小願望 要繼續完成 那些憎恨愛的人們呀 那些污染海的人們呀 都要一起 我們從同樣的愛 重新的誕生 單純的靈魂 堅強的自尊 fight up 勇往向前 就在那裡 奇蹟的旋律 誕生我們幸福溫暖的歌曲 所有的愛 盡力去呵護悲傷的小心靈 唱出我們愛的搖藍曲 就像媽媽充滿溫暖的交響曲 海邊的狂風 吹來 浪濤不斷的升起 喚醒我們 沉睡氣息 降下重生的小雨一直不停 慈祥的雙手 守護 我們脆弱的心靈 堅定我們 充滿勇氣 愛的力量 要繼續完成 關起心門的那些人們 憎恨朋友的那些人們 有那一天 我們要回到這裡 美麗的大海 單純的靈魂 堅強的自尊 feel up 相信未來 就在這裡 忘記的傷痕 回到愛裡散發珍珠的光芒 真實的愛 全力去保護 純真的小心靈 變成七個美妙的旋律 就像媽媽充滿溫暖的交響曲 綠色的風還有那蔚藍海水般的音符 我想要永遠 好好的守護不變 單純的靈魂 堅強的自尊 fight up 勇往向前 就在那裡 奇蹟的旋律 誕生我們幸福溫暖的歌曲 所有的愛 盡力去呵護 悲傷的小心靈 唱出我們愛的搖藍曲 就像媽媽充滿溫暖的交響曲 Taiwanese Mandarin Translation Look at the sky filled with shooting stars, falling, twinkling and shining. All life slowly awakening. Searching deep inside the hearts for that beautiful garden. Striving for world peace, striving to solve all the disputes. A wounded heart, that broken little wish, needs to be continued on. Those people who hate love... Those people who pollute the sea... Come together... We can be reborn from the same love. A pure soul, a strong self-esteem, Fight Up! Bravely head towards. Just there, a melody from miracles, our happy warming song is born. All of the love, trying their best to care for the sad little soul. Singing the lullaby that we love. Just like a mother's warming symphony! The wind from the sea, blowing, causing the waves to rise. Awakening us, our asleep breath. The reborn rain won't stop descending. A pair of warm hands, protects, our fragile souls. Determining us, to have courage, the power of love, needs to be continued on. Those people who close their hearts... Those people who hate friends... There is that day... When we'll have to come back here, the beautiful sea. A pure soul, a strong self-esteem, Feel Up! Trust the future. Just there, forget your scars, return to love and spread the light of pearls. True love, trying their best to protect the pure little soul. Turning into seven wonderful melodies. Just like a mother's warming symphony! The green wind and those music notes as blue as the azure sea. I want to protect them forever and never change! A pure soul, a strong self-esteem, Fight Up! Bravely head towards. Just there, a melody from miracles, our happy warming song is born. All of the love, trying their best to care for the sad little soul. Singing the lullaby that we love. Just like a mother's warming symphony! Greek Lyrics Τ’αστέρια ψηλά, το φως τους στέλνουν πιο λαμπερό, σ’όλους εμάς, εδώ στη γη και την ελπίδα θα κρατάν ζωντανή !!! Μας δίνει χαρά, μας δείχνει τι είναι το πιο σωστό, και σταματά, όλους αυτούς, που τόσο μισούν, τους ωκεανούς !!! Μονό η αγάπη μας δείχνει πώς, θα πλημμυρίσει η καρδιά με φως και η ψυχή, θα πετάει ψηλά σε γαλάζιο ουρανό !!! Δίνει δύναμη στα τραγούδια μας κι εμάς, ενώνει σφιχτά. Την λύπη διώχνει και τον πόνο μακριά, χαρίζει παντού μια ζεστή αγκαλιά !!! Όταν τραγουδάς το τραγούδι αυτό, μπορείς, να αισθανθείς, μια όμορφη συμφωνία γλυκιά, οι νότες σε κάνουν να’σαι πάντα δυνατή !!! Το κύμα φέρνει μια δροσιά, όταν τα βράχια χτυπά ! Θα την κρατάμε ζωντανή, μια ζωή !!! Δίνει δύναμη στα τραγούδια μας κι εμάς, ενώνει σφιχτά. Την λύπη διώχνει και τον πόνο μακριά, χαρίζει παντού μια ζεστή αγκαλιά !!! Όταν τραγουδάς το τραγούδι αυτό, μπορείς, να αισθανθείς, μια όμορφη συμφωνία γλυκιά, οι νότες σε κάνουν να’σαι πάντα δυνατή !!! French Lyrics Sous les étoiles Un ciel bien plus brillant que jamais Comme un message a tout ce qui vit Un grand message d'amour dans notre univers Si tu cherche en toi tu trouvera au fond de ton âme La force qu'il faut pour évincer out les conflits sans peine et sans mal Rejoignez-nous dans note désir De croire encore toujours a l'amour Soyons plus fort Ensemble nous défieront tout les océans Ouvre dont les yeux Et voie le grand amour qui nous a fait naître Ton esprit grandi et il se renforce Si tu t'ouvre aux autres, à la vie, à l'amour Cette mélodie fera jaillir tellement De nouveaux miracles Tes peurs, tes doutes, tes maux, ta tristesse Laisseront place à la Symphonie Maternelle Regardez-nous bien La vie nous sourie de jours en jours C'est l'amitié, qui nous unis Et qui nous donne tant de forces depuis toujours Puisque toi aussi Tu cherche le chemin du bonheur Suis notre route et tu verra Que ton destin est entre tes bras Il suffit de regarder plus haut De savoir que l'amour est si beau Pour avancer Faire de ta vie un rêve et t'émerveiller Chaque jours qui passent Te donnera la force d'aimer et de pardonner Bien par delà toutes les galaxies u découvriras le pouvoir de la vie Aie confiance en toi et ne faiblis pas Tu as la force et la foie Bonheur, amour, partage et douceur Composeront ensemble la Symphonie Maternelle Ouvre ton cœur, tu trouveras Celui qui est fait pour toi Suis ton chemin N'aie peur de rien Tu gagneras Ouvre dont les yeux Et voie le grand amour qui nous a fait naître Ton esprit grandi et il se renforce Si tu t'ouvre aux autres, à la vie, à l'amour Cette mélodie fera jaillir tellement De nouveaux miracles Tes peurs, tes doutes, tes maux, ta tristesse Laisseront place à la Symphonie Maternelle Portuguese Lyrics Para começar, as luzes das estrelas brilhar Tens de dizer e acreditar O amor é magia e podes vencer O mar é da cor dos sonhos que me fazem voar Mas sinto a dor, de quem não quer, poder tentar uma vez sonhar Abre os teus olhos e vais sentir (vais sentir) Aquele amor que nos faz sorrir Com Emoção (emoção) Dedico para ti, uma bela canção Vem comigo cantar e então abraçar o sonho para ser real O som do mar faz iluminar e deixa para trás todo o resto do mal A lua a brilhar (a brilhar) Tudo vai renascer vais ver, vai ser real A letra mágica da canção Vai trazer alegria, amor e muita emoção! Portuguese Translation To start off, the lights of the stars will shine You have to say and believe That love is magic and you can win The sea has the same colour as the dreams that make me fly But I feel the pain, for those who don't want, to try to dream not even once Open your eyes and you will feel ( will feel) That love that makes us smile With Emotion (with emotion) I dedicate to you, this beautiful song Come with me sing and hug the dream, so it becames real The sound of the sea iluminates and leaves behind all the remains of evil The moon shining Everything will be reborn, you will see, it will be real The magic lyrics of the song Will bring happiness, love and a lot of emotion! Videos 3 Mermaid Version Lucia Solo Category:Songs Category:Hanon's Songs Category:Lucia's Songs Category:Rina's Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Rina Tôin Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Season 2 Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer